Somestory
by 1995penguin
Summary: After a mysterious fire that leaves Squee's parents deceased, Nny and his friend Cory decide to welcome him into the house with wide open arms. A story that shows Squee adjusting to his new life
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Family

Tears streamed down his eyes, his little body still shaking from the scenerio that played out in his mind. His parents, the people who could less about him in the world. Chared, black as pitch laying flawlessly on the ground.

His milky pale hand firmly touched the ashed cheek of his mother, while the other scowered her hair and found her eye socket. It felt liquidy and squishy and it would have usualy scared him, instead it made him sob as the firefighters were putting out the ablazed house.

Why him? It was always the same question he asked himself at times like this. Why no one else? Raised in a unsupportive family which he loved dearly but never received any back. His vision blurring, spinning in his mind as he achingly moved his stiff neck up to look at his house in flames. No one knew what the cause of it was, or how he was the only one alive.

It only happened momentarly. He woke up and smelled smoke ran screaming into his parents room and found them both on fire, shrieking to which his eyes swelled with fear and panic as he ran down the stairs quickly. The living room, a replicia of what Pepito showed him while he was at his house. That only made his heart pound faster, his breath became ragged and chocked as he risked everything and ran outside to where his knees buckled and the sounds of alarms became noticeable.

Todd closed his eyes, he couldn't stand seeing this happen to him. He let his hands fall off of his mother's face and looked towards his father with squinted eyes. Laying beside him were his glasses, covered with black carbon and cracked slightly. He picked them up and wiped away the carbon showing it's existence on his hands. His breath begain hitching as he opened his mouth and let out his whining and crying.

" LET ME NEAR HIM, PLEASE!" His eyes popped open. His crying, supringinsly had stopped, he turned his attention towards the calming, sweet voice. There fighting with the chief fire fighter was _her_. Long blonde hair, beautiful black-blue eyes glaring full of anger. Wearing a long black coat with spiraling coat tails and her usual red and black tank top with the black skinnies. Todd opened his mouth and let out a little squee which, thankfully grabbed her attention.

Her eyes popped open alike his, and suddenly tears welled up in her eyes. Making illusions of beautiful ponds alas midnight. She bolted towards him, pushing the chief out of the way and towards the cowering little boy. Todd, even though mouring a bit at his loss, found himself opening his arms as she fell to her knees and embraced him in a hug.

" I'm just glad your safe" She sobbed as he found his black hair was getting wet with tears. He too was crying as he managed to squeak out.

" Squee"

" Welll Ma'am we have called his Grandfather and he said he'd take the brat for the parents" The chief explained to an angered Cory and a now petrified Todd. The sudden embrace at the words Grandfather, surprised and startled Squee but he found himself blushing at the warmth and caring withheld in it.

" No way! This poor kids been through enough, if his parents didn't love him then sure as hell his grandfather wouldn't do the same would he not? And second of all Todd is not a brat, he is a sweet kid" Todd smiled a shy, embarrassed smile at her words.

" Well lady, he is now to be passed to the next avaivable family member" The chief gave a look and swiftly pulled Todd out of Cory's arms. Cory pissed, had another swipe and struck the man with an object. Todd fell loosely from the man and into her now blood stained hands. His eyes widened as he looked uncomfortbaly up into her slightly calmed, shoken up eyes. He turned his attention towards the chief who was know laying on the ground with a knife lodged in this throat.

" I'm sorry but it's best for him" Cory whispered quietly as she held Todd close to him. He was still shoken up, however he knew one thing for sure. He was safe, safe in the arms of his deadly angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" NNY!" Cory yelled as she walked in and set little Todd down on the ground. Todd was left alone in the porch, tired, scared and cold as he shivered and searched for a place to sit. As he walked he saw morbid looking pictures dot the hallways, a whimper escaped his throat as he contuined walking.

" Oh there you are Todd!" sighed Cory as she scooped up the quivering, tear eyed boy and held him close. She stroked his soft black hair twice and snuggled into him, " You poor little child, here you go watch some TV while I get you some cookies, okay?" Todd smiled a bit without a word, as Cory held him like a baby into the living room, changed the channel from a horror film to a show he loved, without a word or yelling for that matter! His eyes widened as she smiled and searched for his show and even laughed a bit at it, before long she returned from the kitchen and brought out chocolate chip cookies.

" Did you just make those?" He asked as the smell of baking cookies still lingered about the air.

"Mmhmm sweetie, I always had Pillsbury Chocochip cookies in the fridge and what a better occasion to make them, eh?" Cory handed him a cookie off of the tray and smiled when Todd, hesitant at first, had took his first bite and brightened up. Long after he was on his third cookie and still wanting more.

"Umm may I have another cookie Cory?" He asked quietly as he eyed the two cookies on the tray. Puppy dog eyes showed on her face as she looked up pleading.

"Awww, Todd I never had one and you had three!" she pouted making Todd feel bad about himself glutting a bit. Suddenly, he jumped when he heard her laugh and hand him the tray.

"Just kidding honey, here take them" Todd surprised, but without question, happily devored the cookies.

He started rubbing his eyes as he started to succumb to sleep. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at Cory who was still watching the program with him.

" Cory?" he whispered and caught her attention as she turned and smiled at him.

" I'm tired" He added before starting to close his eyes. His eyes were closed but he could feel Cory cuddling him a bit, once again rubbing his head and humming quietly to him. He could feel his face heating up as he smiled. He wasn't used to this type of love before, warm and tender feelings erupted through him as he felt her other hand rub his back for comfort. He sighed in his sleep before it took over him completely.

When he woke up he found himself in the sleeping Cory's arms. Still splayed on the sofa and looking as the morning light had zig zaged itself around the boarded up windows. He noticed the TV was still on and on the same channel as the night before. He slowly looked up to her face and blushed. Her mouth was opened a bit and her hair was loosely placed on her forehead. He nuzzled his head onto her hair and smiled for a minute before getting up and searching the place.

He found his way past a door vined with chains and a lock, after hearing screaming from the place, Todd let out a squeak and ran towards the kitchen were he saw Nny struggling with a can of skettios. By an accident, he bumped into Nny.

" Oh good morning Squee" Nny deviously grinned as he watched Squee's brown eyes widen in fear before correcting himself.

" Sorry about that Squee, heard what happened to your parents last night, what a shame..." Nny replied as he turned once again towards the can opener.

" Was it you?" Squee asked quietly while narrowing his eyes. He knew the scary neighbor man had hated his parents a lot and possibly plotted out ways to kill them, dispite his pleas.

" Nope it wasn't me, I'm just as suprised as you are" Nny had started to put the skettios onto the stove and cook them.

Squee nodded even though Johnny couldn't see anything, he started to walk back towards the living room when he found Cory walking towards the kitchen, she smiled immedatly when she saw him.

" Squee? Is that what he calls you? No matter I think it's cute, anyways Squee, I ran a bath for you, you smell like smoke and are covered in bits of ashes" She picked him up and walked towards a small room.

Squee saw the bath all filled up with lavender scented bubble bath and he saw a blooded duckie floating around, he gulped a bit when he saw that. He turned towards Cory who pulled out a yellow towel and blue facecloth out of a broken closet and placed them on the mat beside the tub. Squee remembed he only had his red and black and night wear on and nothing else to change into. Everything else was engulfed in the flames.

" Ummm, er Cory?" he asked timdly as she turned around as smiled at him like usual.

"Yes Squee?" his face flushed around the fact at how nice she was.

" What do I wear after the bath? This is all I have and are you gonna make me walk around naked so you all can see my doodle?" Squee turned bright red as he thought about him bare in front of a . . . . .girl.

" Oh no honey, I sent Nny out last night and he found some clothes that were fine and something else you'll like" Cory returned towards the tub and tested it's water. When she was satisifed, she stepped out to give Squee some privacy. He took off his night gear and threw it into a pink laundry basket and then threw off his yellow slippers, and jumped into the tub. It was a little deep on him but he was fine once he got adjusted to the level and temperture. He grabbed some soap and rubbed it on him until he got all the black off of him. He then dunked his hair and grabbed some minty smelling shampoo and rubbed it in and ducked. He then pulled the plug and stepped out, or tried to step out at least.

" Cory!" He yelled out hoping she would hear, the tub was too big for him to climb out of, suddenly Cory arrived and smiled.

"Need help kiddo?" she asked sweetly as she walked over towards him.

" Wait!" Squee excalmed as he placed his hands over his area so she couldn't see, he blushed and nodded as she picked him up and walked back out. After she left, Squee started to dry off and walk towards the living room where Cory was.

" Hey honey all nice and clean?" Squee nodded as she walked and led him to an empty room which had a box with a couple of outfits that were free of ashes from the fire. Cory pulled out his red t-shirt with the purple smiley face on it and his black pants, with a pair of blue kid boxers and his grey sneakers.

" There you go sweetie, as soon as your done dressing come to the kitchen for some breakfast" Cory replied as she stood up from recieving his clothes from the box, and towards the kitchen. Squee threw on his clothes and walked towards the kitchen.

He mantled himself on a chair and stared wide eyed at the stack of pancakes in front of him. Cory had sat down adjacent to him and watched him happly eat.

" Squee what were your parents like?" Cory asked while dabbing her finger around the outer rim of the coffee mug she held.

" Daddy never wanted me around and Mommy always took pills and never knew I was around" Squee saddly replied. Cory whinced her teeth in pain as she took a sip and set it down on the table with a clink.

" What do you say we head out for the day? Go shopping?" Cory asked brightly as she thought of stuff for Squee's new room. Squee seemed to lighten up a bit as she swallowed his piece of pancake and nodd.

" Ok, thats settled I'll ask Nny if I can borrow his car" Cory muttered to herself as she ran into the hallway searching for Johnny, leaving Squee by himself.

Squee smiled to himself at the thought of how nice Cory was to him, as well as Johnny. He took another bite and started to drum his fingers on the table waiting for her.

" Hey Squee look what Nny found!" Cory sang as she held out a teddy bear that was in good shape.

" Schmee!" Squee smiled as he bounced off his seat and threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

" I knew you'd like it kiddo, Nny told me you were really attached to that bear so I was glad when he found it in perfect condition" Cory answered as she watched the boy almost in tears hug his bear. " Speaking of Nny, I better find him for the keys shouldn't I?" Cory laughed as she ran towards the chained up door.

" Oh Schmee I'm so glad your ok!" Squee replied as he nuzzled his face into the teddy bear's.

"_ Todd, why are you here? You should be at your Grandfathers being eaten alive not in this place, didn't I tell you Nny was bad?"_

Squee shook his head dismivislly.

" No Schmee, there not bad people, Nny is scary but he hasn't hurt me. . . .yet, and even if he tried Corys around and she loves me a lot" Squee narrowed his eyes in a bit of anger at Schmee.

_" Yess but do remember little one, Cordelia herself is a homicidal maniac she proved it last night remember? When she stabbed the Chief so she could take you"_

" Yes I do, but I rather be here then at Grandpa's he's soooo scaaaarrry" Squee's eyes widened at his last episode with his Grandpa trying to eat him.

_" Todd, dispite your pleas you cannot stay here forever, your not an orphan you have to be with your family and this isn't yours"_

" Why are you so hyped on getting me somewhere were i'll be terrifed?" Squee started to raise his voice.

_"...it's because I need to fed..."_

" Squee honey? Are you ready?" Cory walked in the room with a purple purse slung around her shoulders and the keys in her other hand. She wore a red T-shirt with black skinnies and red converse sneakers.

Squee nodded as he followed Cory to the car.

It took Cory a while to find a parking space in the underground parking lot. She finally found one and took Squee by the hand to the elevators up towards the first level of the mall. Squee still timid, held onto his teddy bear.

" This is my favorite mall, Queens Center!" Cory smiled as they looked around at the shops on the first level, she was about to walk into Macy's when she saw Squee starting to dance a little bit.

" Squee, is something wrong?" Squee's eyes widened as he relised Cory was watching him. He had to go to the bathroom for a while but was scared to tell her incase she made him hold it, like his father did to him for two days straight. He narrowed his eyes in surrender and shook his head.

" Here, come with me" Cory said sternly as she led him towards the food court and escorted him towards the mens restroom. She smiled kindly as she saw Squee walk inside.

He was surprised but relieved when he finished. He was sure she would flip out at him, what if there was a sale and she missed it because of him? Squee could feel himself start to cry as he walked out and met a still happy Cory.

" Oh Squee what's wrong honey?" Cory noticed the tears welling up and suddenly scooped him up and held him face to face.

" It's my fault! It's all my fault" He sobbed while rubbing his eyes. Cory cocked an eyebrow in confusion but smiled and held him close to her, rubbed his back again and whispered in his ear.

" Shhhhh Squee, honey, it's alright I don't know what your upset about, but whatever it is it's okay" Squee stopped crying and stared up at her soft, calm blue eyes and blushed. She was really different then what he expected she'd act, seeing as she was dating Nny he figured she would be a little mean but no. Not one trace of selffishness, a bit of craziness but nothing made her stand out as a homicidal maniac unlike Nny. He felt himself snuggle closer to her and sigh in responce, she was very warm.

" There, feeling better now?" Squee nodded and felt a little sad when she placed him the floor and let him walk beside her. To feel a bit more happy he held onto her hand as they walked into the Macy's shop in front of them.

Nothing of interest sparked them both as they looked at the bedding. He wanted to find a toy store and she promised they'd find one. But first she wanted Squee to have a nice room for him to stay in. Seeing nothing, Cory took Squee's hand and contuned to walk around the bottom floor.

Cory held onto Squee on the escualtor as he was terrifed of it. And found themselves near something he wanted to see, the LEGO shop. Cory let him pick out whatever he wanted, no matter the price. He knew Cory was a writer and she had lots of money from her poems, he never told her, but she was his favorite poet. Squee had his arms full of lego items and showed them to Cory for approval.

" Holy cow!" Cory's eyes widened. He felt himself start to drop as he knew she was going to tell him too much. Instead, Cory took all his items and brought them to the checkout. Squee stood beside her and watched as the old lady glared down at him and tried to smile.

" What did he win? A spelling bee or something?" she puttered miserably.

" Nope, just a I'm glad he's okay gift" Cory smiled proudly as the woman rolled her eyes and took the money. Squee mantled at her words and took the bag himself, however like a weight he toppled over and had to let Cory take the bag herself, on the way out Cory stopped by a cart carrell and stuffed the bag in it.

" I have a feeling we'll be getting a little bit more then just this"

Next stop was The Children's Place where once again Cory sat down and let Squee pick out some clothing for himself. He grabbed a black and white stripped sweater and a red t-shirt he liked, he also picked out some cordroy pants for him and once again showed Cory. Cory glanced at her watch when paying and noticed it was close to lunch.

" Hey Squee would you like to have some lunch?"

Squee nodded as he placed the bag in the cart and walked to the elevator and towards the bottom level. Cory placed the cart in the cart section and walked towards the Mcdonalds. Squee only wanted fries and a soda while Cory ordered a salad and fries. They both took a seat in the crowded food court and ate in what they called silence.

" So Kiddo, we'll probably have to find you some bed sheets and stuff like that next," Cory said while looking around, " We still have one more level to do then we can search for more stuff" Cory and Squee grabbed both of their trays and stashed them on top of the garbage. She then walked and grabbed Squee's hand, grabbed their cart and walked towards the elevator up to the third floor.

The only place they stopped was at the Haagen-Daz shop were they ordered two sundaes each and started back towards the underground parking lot. Squee helped Cory put the stuff in the trunk before getting in and driving off down the road in search for another place.

It was a bit of a drive towards the nearest Bed, Bath and Beyond store but it was worth it. Squee had found a nice bed set he liked, black with red flames. Cory had paid an awful lot of money for it, but she told Squee she adorded it as well. On the way out Squee spotted a store outside with beds for sale in it, immedatly both at the same time they spotted a blue race car bed. Cory took Squee across the road and both stopped in and bought the last one. Happy, Squee smiled brightly as Cory took the box and put it in the trunk.

" Squee honey are you sure this all you wanted?" Cory asked as they parked in the driveway of Nny's house. She pulled out the bags from Queen Center and from Bed,Bath and Beyond and set them inside. It was late at night when they arrived as Squee and her had took a nice, relaxing drive around the roads until Squee was exhausted and wanted to go home. Cory layed the tired Squee on the couch in the living room and walked to the room with his box of clothes. She went back out and grabbed the box with the bed and dragged it towards the room. She took it out of the box and added a few screws and placed the new bed sheets on it and then grabbed the passed out Squee and laid him down on the bed. She ran and grabbed his teddy bear out of the car and carefully placed it between his arms, closed the door and let him sleep.

While half asleep, Squee smiled and whispered to Schmee.

" I'm gonna marry her Schmee. .. . . "


End file.
